narcisismo
by big time james-k
Summary: El narcisismo, es una condición en la que una persona tiene la tendencia de auto-admiración mórbida o excesiva. En el término laico, es cuando una persona se centra demasiado en uno mismo y tiende a caer perdidamente enamorado de su propia imagen reflejada. SE QUE EL RESUMEN NO ES BUENO PERO LA HISTORIA ES MUCHO MEJOR POR FAVOR DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD ESTA ES UNA STORIA JETT/DAK .


El narcisismo, es una condición en la que una persona tiene la tendencia de auto-admiración mórbida o excesiva. En el término laico, es cuando una persona se centra demasiado en uno mismo y tiende a caer perdidamente enamorado de su propia imagen reflejada.

"Usted necesita ayuda, hombre" Logan me dijo el otro día mientras yo estaba haciendo mi rutina diaria de peinarme frente al espejo.

Yo ignore la declaración y continué peinando mi cabello para que se vea perfecto. Para mis compañeros, parecía que habían pasado horas sin embargo para mí , solo habían sido minutos.

"Ni siquiera sé por qué se esfuerza tanto su cabello nunca se verá mejor que el mío" james resoplo cruzándose de brazos. Y yo solo me limite a lanzarle una mirada de muerte través del espejo mientras continuaba perfeccionando mi cabello.

"Amigo, usted ha estado peinando el cabello por más de una hora! ya Vámonos!" Carlos se quejó detrás de mí con su voz llena de frustración.

"Sólo un minuto más", murmuré mientras seguía peinándome el cabello.

"Jett, eso fue lo que dijiste hace 45 minutos!" gruñó Kendall.

"¿Esta Jett listo o tengo tiempo para otra batido?" dijo dak mientras cerraba la puerta delantera.

Logan, james, Kendall y Carlos empezaron a lloriquear y quejarse por el tiempo que me estaba tomando para prepararme y yo estaba a punto de replicar cuando vi la expresión divertida de dak en el espejo mientras murmuraba cosas que parecía calmar a los chicos.

La molestia comenzó a agitarse en la parte inferior de mi estómago a medida que continuaba observando las acciones de dak. Llevaba otra de esas camisetas horribles con un par de pantalones desgastados y sus furgonetas. Yo no podía entender por qué demonios él usaba esos tipos de ropa cuando está prácticamente libre de comprar un nuevo guardarropa para que pueda deshacerse su estúpido estilo de ropa que tanto deseo quemar.

"Bien Jett, ya terminaste? " dak preguntó mientras me miraba por el espejo.

"Bien," Suspiré rodando mis ojos mientras puse mi peine en el bolsillo.

"genial!" dak sonrió con esa estupida sonrisa crédula que hizo que involuntaria mente pusiera lo ojos en blanco. Me mordí el labio inferior mirando a otro lado tratando de controlar mi extraña molestia hacia él.

Logan, james, Kendall y Carlos, por frustración decidieron seguir adelante para Rocque Records porque Gustavo no paraba de gritar cada vez que alguno de nosotros no cogíamos nuestro iPhones o llegábamos tarde. Dak y yo todavía estábamos a en el 2J porque al parecer, dak tuvo que ducharse después de haber estado en la pista toda la mañana. Aunque todavía era un misterio para mí cómo fue capaz de cambiarse de ropa nueva sin ducharse. Esto me hizo pensar acerca de lo pobre que es su higiene y que el día que yo haría eso sería el fin de mi existencia.

"Lo siento mucho!" dak gritó mientras salía de su cuarto y se dirigía a la sala de estar colocándose en el proceso su camiseta mientras que yo miro a su mala elección de la ropa, notó mi mirada sobre él y se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño aun húmedo.

""Hay algo mal?" dak me preguntó confundido.

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras yo estando de pie tome un último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir del apartamento. Me envolví en los pensamientos de hoy tratando de analizarlos pero todos mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando vi a dak mirándome con una expresión de desconcierto.

"¿Hice algo mal?" Parpadeó de pie delante de mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor cuando dak tomó de mi muñeca y me miró con esos ojos azules.

"Dime que te pasa, Jett," dijo muy preocupado.

Traté de mirar hacia abajo e ignorarlo, pero termine golpeando con fuerza su mano. Oí a dak jadear un poco confundido acerca de lo que estaba pasando y parecía que no podía entenderlo, pero yo no podía culparlo, porque incluso yo no podía entender por qué estaba haciendo esto. Miré hacia arriba para verlo con la boca abierta en shock total y cuando estaba a punto hablar, yo lo interrumpí.

"Eres asqueroso, tiene escaso sentido de la moda y eres tan poco atractivo! No vuelvas a tocarme otra vez!" Le espeté con dureza y mis manos se convirtieron en puños.Y dak sólo me miró con una expresión agónica mientras se giraba y me dejaba allí de pie sin decir una palabra.

**Salto de página**

Ahora que lo pienso, lo que le dije dak era más que ofensivo, era un insulto. He estado observando la forma en que ha estado actuando desde entonces y que en general solo me ignora. Al ser su compañero de habitación no ayuda a la situación actual que tenemos, pero ahora, tiende a asistir a fiestas extravagantes de la ciudad con amigos al azar y esas acciones están asustando a la señora Knight y curiosamente, cuando Kendall intento hablar con él al respecto, a él no parecía importarle.

Pasaron las semanas y el nuevo álbum se ha completado y está listo para su lanzamiento en todo el mundo. Gustavo decidió que era Apropiado darnos una semana de descanso para relajarse y pasar tiempo con nuestras familias y amigos. Por desgracia, mi mamá estaba en un viaje de negocios en Europa durante la semana así que mientras Logan, Kendall, james y Carlos hicieron las maletas y se fueron al aeropuerto para irse Minnesota, me quedé en The Palm Woods, con Dak Zevon. ¡Qué suerte la mía!

El silencio llenó el apartamento debido a la ausencia de las payasadas de Carlos, los comentarios sarcásticos de james, experimentos de Logan y sin… bueno y sin lo que sea que haga Kendall entonces, justo cuando pensaba que la situación no podía ser peor, la señora Knight y Katie iban a una convención que han estado esperando para asistir durante meses y quedaba a algunos estados de distancia de Los Ángeles y no importa lo que dijeron ya sea dak o yo, que no queríamos escucharlo.

Cuando la señora Knight y Katie rodaron sus maletas por la puerta y nos recuerda sobre lo qué debemos hacer y no hacer, yo de nuevo, sentí esta molestia arremolinándose en mi estómago y cuando dak cerró la puerta, tuve esta necesidad de golpearlo en plena cara y pensé que me lo estaba imaginando, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, dak estaba tomando pasos hacia atrás mientras las gotas de sangre que brotaba de su nariz.

Dak me miró mientras corría al baño de lavar la sangre de la cara. Me puse de pie junto a la puerta viéndole, sintiendo más impulsos de pegarle.

Cuando dak finalmente giró el grifo limpiándose la nariz con una toalla, vi cómo estaba su nariz hinchada y mi mente estaba contando con que se enojara y no se pusiera a llorar.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?!" dijo entre dientes mientras seguía mirando a su rostro pálido.

"feo", dije una y otra vez, él me miró con una expresión de agonía antes de que él me dejó de pie junto a la puerta del baño.

**Salto de página**

El viaje de regreso a Los Ángeles de Logan, Kendall, james y Carlos se retrasó debido a la fuerte tormenta y parecía que la señora Knight y Katie no estarían de vuelta tampoco, no hasta que el clima mejore. Y pensar que tenía la esperanza de ser capaz de hablar con alguien pronto. No me malinterpreten, yo intenté merodeando alrededor de la piscina, pero parece que dak y yo éramos los únicos que nos quedamos en the palmwoods. O era yo quedarme en el 2J o hablar con Mr. Bitters y era bastante obvio que la primera opción era la mejor elección.

Yo estaba tumbado en la cama mirando por la ventana como las gotas de lluvia seguían deslizándose por el cristal. He intentado entretenerme con Internet y los videojuegos, pero por alguna razón, todo me aburría. Suspiré poniéndome de pie y mire mi reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación compartida. Vi a mi belleza y lo impecable que soy y no importa lo que la gente diga, yo siempre sería la definición de perfecto.

Pero perfecto no es fácil, sin embargo, tenía que estar en el gimnasio al meno horas al día para mantener mi físico, he seguido una dieta vegetariana estricta para mantenerme en forma y saludable y lo más importante, muchos, muchos productos que halagaban mi aspecto ya perfecto.

"La cena", escuche murmurar a dak cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

Me volví a mirarlo mientras él me miraba con la misma expresión de agonía que guardaba bajo una máscara, excepto que, sus ojos no podían engañarme.

Era la primera vez cenamos juntos después de que repente todo el mundo decidió desaparecer. Por todo el buen transcurso de un mes, dak me ha estado dando la espalda y yo no le echaría la culpa después de lo que he dicho y hecho. Traté de averiguar lo que me pasa, pero mis pensamientos no me dieron ninguna respuesta.

Me senté frente dak con la comida ya puesta sobre la mesa. Parecía que él hizo un esfuerzo preparando todo porque él no era el tipo de persona que cocina. Quería comentar lo buena que la comida era porque en verdad era, muy bueno, pero el espesor en el aire me hizo tragar mi confianza y yo elegí guardar silencio en su lugar.

Dak terminó de comer primero y cuando escuche el clic y clac de los platos supe que empezó a fregar lo que estaba en el fregadero. Me sentía culpable de que yo ni siquiera hice nada así que me levanté y me acerqué a él poniendo una mano en su hombro y sentí que se sobresaltó.

Por un momento sólo podía mirar porque nuestras caras estaban a pulgadas de distancia. Pensé que era por el shock, pero parecía ser otra cosa. Di un paso atrás en busca de distancia, pero en el proceso mi plato se estrelló contra el piso regresándome a la realidad.

Mientras estaba allí congelado, dak se agachó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio que formaban parte de la plato. Sabía que la señora Knight iba a matarme a causa de ello cuando volviera, pero no podía preocuparme por ello en el momento.

Observé a dak un poco más antes de mis impulsos comenzaron a resurgir, Agarré la mano de dak y después de mucha lucha, lo subí a la habitación y luego lo acosté en mi cama.

Dak estaba tratando de alejarme de gritar y también me dijo que me iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. En medio de la rasgadura de sus ropas se puso a llorar y yo sabía que él estaba luchando contra él, porque sus ojos todavía no me podían engañar. Me encontré con su mirada agonizante que era, obviamente, mi culpa, pero yo iba a cambiar eso, me prometí que lo haría.

"J-jett... p-por favor ... " dak tartamudeó debajo de mí, asustado de lo que estaba por venir.

Negué con la cabeza colocando una mano sobre su cara enjugando las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Lo escuché tener un ataque de hipo por el pánico pero paro cuando nuestros labios se encontraron.

Me sorprendió la forma en que nuestros labios se movían en pura sincronía , como si hubiéramos hecho esto toda la vida, y algo me decía muy en lo profundo de mi ser que estábamos destinados a hacer esto por el resto de nuestras vidas.

"Jett" dak sollozó de nuevo cuando vi su expresión sabía que estaba en conflicto consigo mismo acerca de esto y lo único que podía hacer era pronunciar una palabra que escapó de mis pensamientos.

"hermoso" le susurre mientras él me miró sorprendido, y la agonía se desvaneció rápidamente de sus ojos.

Me incliné para besarlo de nuevo y esta vez, nada me estaba deteniendo. En lugar de luchar el me devolvió el beso enredando sus dedos en mi pelo. Normalmente, yo no dejaría que nadie tocara mi cabello, pero ahora que dak lo estaba haciendo, no podía importarme menos. Un suave gemido se escapó de sus labios haciéndolo sonrojarse, y para mí, era el sonido más perfecto que he escuchado en mi vida. Quería desesperadamente que dak hiciera más de esos angelicales gemidos a medida que continué besándolo y sosteniéndolo cerca.

La noche transcurrió y ya eran como las 3 de la madrugada, pasamos todo este tiempo en la cama enredados explorando el cuerpo del otro una y otra vez, me sorprendió la forma en que sincronizamos perfectamente juntos, como si el universo quisiera que hiciéramos esto para siempre.

Dak susurró palabras dulces para mí y dejo un rastro de besos de mariposa en mi cuello antes de que sus ojos azules se cerraron. Arrastré una mano en su hermoso cabello castaño mientras lo observaba dormir profundamente con sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Él es hermoso.

Pensé mientras miraba, la luz de la luna sólo haciendo su belleza más prominente.

Sonreí.

Y fue en ese momento que la realidad me golpeó mientras seguía mirando a dak, la razón por la que surgía la molestia y esos impulsos inexplicables. Era porque Siempre me he sentido atraído por él a causa de lo perfecta que es a pesar de que no se esfuerza por ello. Él era tan naturalmente perfecto que daño mi moral y su atractivo derrocó mi seguridad... mi narcisismo.

Todo tiene sentido para mi ahora.

El narcisismo, es una condición en la que una persona tiene la tendencia de auto-admiración mórbida o excesivo. En el término laico, es cuando una persona se centra demasiado en uno mismo y tiende a caer perdidamente enamorado de su propia imagen reflejada.

"Hey Jett, ¿estás listo? " dak me preguntó Logan y Carlos siguieron lloriqueando y quejándose de lo mucho que estaba tomando en frente del espejo mientras Kendall y james decidieron perder el tiempo besándose en el sofá, si al parecer en Minnesota habían pasado algunas cosas bastantes interesantes con ese par.

"Sólo un minuto más ", murmuré mientras continuaba perfeccionando mi cabello hasta que sentí los fuertes brazos de dak me dan la vuelta y sus cálidas manos agarrando mi cara y aplastando nuestros labios.

"Te ves perfecto", dak murmuró mientras descansaba su frente contra la mía.

Le sonreí dándole otro beso antes de salir 2J sin preocuparme en tomar una segunda mirada en el espejo sabiendo que yo era perfecto a los ojos de dak.

**Espero que les haya gustado escribí esto porque en realidad me encanta el emparejamiento dak/jett y ya que no hay muchos fanfics de ellos decidí escribir esto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y por favor reviews?**

**Les gusto o lo odiaron?**


End file.
